rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon Faestel (Dakota Rae Kujo)
Backstory Avalon wasn’t much of a talker as a child, and still isn’t, generally liking to keep to herself, especially with new people. But even with this, she had her friends that supported her. She was smart, loving, determined and above all, strong, both mentally and physically. She was seen as a leader for most, even with her being the shy type. One day she stumbled upon a stranger who practiced magic, seeing swirls of blue, pink, green, whatever colors you could imagine swirling from their paws and inside of bottles on their hip. Though not having really believed in it at the time, seeing this changed her beliefs. Intrigued, she walked up, wanting to investigate the person’s magical abilities, and possibly get to know the person, even. Her interests peaked higher and higher as she got to know the person more and more. They taught her small little spells here and there, things like simple water bending and fire manipulation, and simple potion making. Though, one day, a small argument between her mentor and one of their rivals broke out into a full-fledged magical clash. In a panic-stricken move, she scrambled to try and intervene. This caused Ava to get hit with a blast of powerful magic that would alter her reality for life, even if she wouldn't know until later on... Rkadian History Coming into rkade during May of 2017, she was shy and barely talked. She didn't get involved until about that following July to August. She started out in her home squad, Happy S.W.A.T, and went on from there... Her squad was a happy one, talkative and loving too. But in the early months of 2018, Ava felt she wanted to go farther into rkade, becoming more than just a ranger. May 2018, Ava had finished her training and was able to find her own squad, venturing out past the already discovered places. She ventured out with her new friend Kai, who helped her discover the bioluminescent island now known as Tangled Woods. The squad has grown from there, with Kai being the assistant leader and Avalon being the head leader of the squad, as well as her pearl guard duties. Constantly traveling between the island and main island was a hassle, but she enjoyed it... Interview Banana Boat flaps in, agitated, into the room and slams a greasy looking pen and pad down on the table. The small enclosure fills with the aroma of rotted bananas and cigars in a toxic concoction that almost makes Ava lose their lunch. '' ''The tennis ball-esque avian plops down on the table and stares at the Ranger for a long while before opening his beak, a raspy voice with a slight NYC accent croaks out. B.B.: I'm filling in for the reporters while they go through some BS renovation or the other. So let's get this mess over with. NAME? The smell was rancid, if they hadn't the will power to push down the urge to vomit, they were pretty sure it'd be everywhere. Avalon: "Don't you take baths, bird.." They muttered softly underneath their breath, taking a seat across from the oval looking bird. Even the paper was greasy, where the hell did this bird even store that for it to be that bad?! "Ah, well too bad." They smile before leaning back. "Avalon Faestel." He sighed in an agitated manner, wanting to make it very clear that someone from the infamous Boat Family could be making better use of their time than this as he scribbled down the name with his talon, shaking the pen aggressively as it dried up every few micro-seconds. B.B.: And what brought you to Rkadia? Watching the avian scribble the words down, they stretch their legs and arms briefly. Avalon: "What brought me to Rkadia... lets see. I was invited by a friend, Mari, back in May... specifically May 6th I believe! I didn't start talking till much later though." Banana Boat woke up from a very rude snore, suddenly. B.B.: Alright pipsqueak, let's cut the boring fat and get right down to the meat! He suddenly shown a light on their face, blinding them temporarily before screeching at them. B.B.: WHY ARE YOU IN LEAGUE WITH SO MANY EX-SCRAP CITY RANGERS!? ARE YOU PLANNING ANOTHER ATTACK ON MOON CITY?! Avalon noticed the bird asleep... Avalon: "Rudeass.." They said before jumping at the birds sudden jolt of energy when waking. Avalon: "Yeah, let- HEY!" They blocked the light from their eye, grumbling as the birds screeches ensued. Avalon: "Firstly, get that damn light out of my face! Im already blind in one eye I'd like to keep vision in my other!" They retorted before pushing the light away and sighing. "No, I'm not. I just get along with them. Kai's my best friend, and if you got a problem, let me know civilly and don't nearly BLIND ME AGAIN!" He begrudgingly put the light off to the side, still looking suspiciously at the young Leader. B.B.: Oh is that right.... Then how do you explain rising to the top of Moon City while being one of the youngest leaders? Certainly you've had some help from the Scrap Citizens... Avalon: "Im not plotting against Moon City, B.B. It just so happens that Kai and I get along! But don't get me started on the shady stuff YOU do, bird." they snap out before fixing their teal hair. "I'm also just a good leader,I suppose?" The angry little bird snapped down on his cigar so hard he cut it in half, and began shoving his papers angrily into his miniature briefcase. B.B.: This interview is over. Do you have any final words, or lies to tell the people of Moon City!? He jabbed a fat feather towards the Squad Leader. The canine jumped. '' '''Avalon:' "Wow, so suddenly?" They asked before thinking. "Well.. yeah, actually. I wanna thank everyone i talk to, for being there for me. Especially Angora, Kai, Hex and Robby. They make my job worthwile.. And I'm happy to have met them, along with many othersnin moon city, or rkade in general. Even you, you twat bird. You have a good side, yanno?" The canine grinned and fixed her vine bracelet before stretching. "If thats all, ill get going.. Thanks for the interview." Category:Master List Category:Tangled Woods Category:Ranger Profiles Category:Squad Leaders